Not so different after all
by JadenNZ1
Summary: What would happen if a alien stumbled upon you? Would it kill you? Or would it ask for help. -Warning rated MA
1. Just another day

**-I had a story that came to me so I wrote it down. -Warning rated MA. No flames please.**

I was on the couch. Just listening to silence. The crickets, the birds, the cars that drove by my house. Then I heard a knock on my front door. 'What the?' I thought as I went to answer

the door. I felt a mix of confusion and fear as I opened it. And then something pounced at me. What the fuck is it. "Please...help me" it begged. That voice, female. What ever she was she had a long head and was

unbelieveably skinny, you could see her ribs poking out and instead of hands she had claws. Holy shit. "Please...don't let it kill me" she begged tears flowing down what could only be

it's face and dropping of the underside of her head onto my shirt. "O-ok" I stated lifting her up and running up the stairs. What was I doing? I got to my room and opened my closet, only to

carefuly place her in there. "Stay here" I ordered. Then the door knocked again. I went to leave but she grabbed onto my arm. "Please...don't leave me" she begged. "I will come back for

you" I stated. "Promise?" she asked. "Promise" I replyed. I walked down the stairs and realised a sense of deja vu. I slowly opened the door. Nothing. I looked around at the outside

world. Nothing. What the hell is going on. I turned around only to be lifted up in the air by something that I couldn't see. Then it just uncloaked as if it was always there. "Where is it

it demanded...she demanded. I was about to say I had no fucking idea, but seeing as the female I hid in my closet literly bit her in the shoulder I never got the chance. The female that was

wearing a mask dropped me and threw the other into the wall almost throwing her straight through it. Somehow she got straight back up hissing. "STOP!" I ordered getting between

them. "Move ooman" the one with the mask demanded blades seeming to unsheathe from her wrists and the other just hissed louder. "Alright that's ENOUGH!" I yelled making them

freeze completely. "Alright ladies now let's just sit down on the couch and talk this out" I demanded. Somehow they did what I said and refused to look at each other. "Now...what's

up?" I asked. "I was just hunting" the one with the mask stated as if she wasn't trying to kill us a minute ago. The other one just growled. "Well while you were hunting, I was surviveing" she

stated. "I have no home now" she stated her head drooping. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the alien creature. "What are your names?" I asked. "Sapphire" the black one stated. The

other seemed to hesitate. "...Saph'ira" the masked one stated. "You can both stay here you know...considering it dosen't look like you have any homes left" I stated. They both seemed

to growl at each other. "Alright" Sappjire accepted. "...Fine" Saph'ira continued. "In that case, I'll show you to your rooms" I stated. Sapphire followed but Saph'ira stayed on the couch.

"I will sleep here" she stated as she lied her head back. Alright then. I lead Sapphire up the stairs and into one of the spare rooms and she looks around in wonder. I let her crawl onto the

bed and curl into a ball. She shivered from the cold. I pulled up the sheets and went to leave. "Hey...I never got your name" she stated her voice weakening. "Jaden" I stated. "Nice

to meet you" she said then her body seemed to relax. I smiled at her sleeping form and went to my room. Sleep will do us all some good.

**- I should let you all know, I'm not aiming for a very long story here. Just a good one**


	2. Awkward

I awoke from the darkness only to see something strange. I saw a face that was hard and broard, with four fang like lips. She was...purring. Her eyes opened and her smile widened.

"Morning" she greeted. "What are you doing in my bed?" I demanded. "The 'abomination' could've killed me in my sleep" she stated. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "You make me

feel safe" she smiled and wrapped her arms around my head only to hug my face into her breasts. I guess her kind sleep in the nude. The door opened and I heard a gasp. I was realesed

from Saph'ira's death grip and looked at the enterance. It was Sapphire. "What are you doing in his bed!" she demanded. Saph'ira whipped off the sheets and seemed to tease me by

getting dressed VERY slowly. I looked away from her puffed out rear as she picked up her breastplate which only made her giggle. Something smelt strange. Like strawberrys and apples

Then I realised. Pheromones. I was sure Sapphire could smell it too. "Why couldn't I sleep with you?" she demanded to know. I was shocked. "You never asked" I stated making her

blush. "C-can I tonight?" she asked making her blush like a horny teenager. "Uh...sure" I stated. "Oh your gonna love it, he feels vey 'nice' in bed" Saph'ira smirked with a light blush.

Somehow Sapphire blushed even harder now. "It's true, he feels nice and warm we you cuddle up to him" she continued. 'I'm gonna die in this house' I thought as I listened to Saph'ira

keep braging about how 'great' I felt in bed. I lied back down and tried to block the voices out. But it seems I'd have to wait it out.

**-What can I say guys, girls and their guy 'talk' these days**


	3. Alien girls

'I'm so bored' I thought lying on the couch. "What's wrong?" I heard. I opened my eyes only to see a curious Sapphire a little TOO close to my face. "I'm just bored" I stated. "We should

go for a walk" she recommended. "Someone would see you" I stated already dismissing the idea. "What?...afraid someone will see you with little old me" she smirked as she layed her

head on my pecs. She had been acting like this ever since Saph'ira started bragging how 'nice' I felt in bed. I hope Sapphire didn't take that the wrong way. "Why don't you hang out with

Saphira? It will be good for you to bond" I stated. "Oh" she says and walks away, her tail draging on the ground right behind her. 'Girls' I think completely confused by her reaction. 'Alien

girls' I corrected as I lay back on the couch and close my eyes. Listening to the silence.

**-Not a bad plan don't ya think?**


	4. Sharing is caring

'She's been up there for ages' I think finally opening my eyes. How many hours had it been I got off the couch and quietly walked up the stairs. I could hear voices. Coming straight from

Saph'ira's room. The door was open just enough to peek through. I heard "'He' completely shut me down" I heard. Sapphire. "You can't expect 'him' to know exacatly what your thinking"

said another voice. Saph'ira. "So how would 'he' know your attracted to 'him'" she continued. 'Who are they talking about' I think listening even closer now. "I can't help but feel attracted

to him. Jaden tried to save my life by hiding me from you" Sapphire stated. I held back a gasp. They were talking about me. "Yes...it is very rare to find a ooman as selfless as him"

Saph'ira stated. I saw Sapphire'sface change to a look of anger. "What's that sposed to mean" she snapped. "A male like Jaden is very easy to get...attatched to" Saph'ira stated.

Sapphire started growling now. "He's mine. And mine alone" she growled. Saph'ira's fangs clenched tight. "Why dose he somehow belong to you and not me" she growled. This was a war

waiting to happen. They are going tokill each other if I didn't stop them. I needed a plan. 'I've got it' I thought as a plan came to me. I readyed my face to a questioning look and opened

the door. It was time to put my plan into action. "Alright what are you two-" I purposely cut myself off and looked at them with a mask of confusion. They both stared at the ground and

blushed like a bunch of teenagers "It's...nothing..." Saph'ira stated "Just a girl argument" she said obviously lying. I looked over to Sapphire only for her nod rapidly. "Well...alright" I

said. "Just...don't kill each other...I'd hate to lose you two" I stated and walked out the door. only to hide around the corner and listen to see if it worked. "Alright...can't we...share

him?" Saph'ira asked. "...Alright..." I heard Sapphire say. I'd heard enough. I walked into my room and lied down. I needed time to think.

**-They had to make up eventauly guys.**


	5. A promise kept

I heard a knock at my door. "Who is it?" I asked. "It's me...Sapphire" she stated. "C-can I come in?" she requested. "Suit yourself" I said. She opened the door and walked in. "I-I-I

j-just wanted to know if I could...'s-sleep' with you" she stumbled blushing crazy. "I never break a promise" I stated opening the sheets and moving over. She slowly walked

towards the bed as shy as ever. She nervously lied down next to me. She started cuddling me and wrapped her tail around the both of us, pulling me deeper into the hug. Then she

started purring. Part of me wanted to pull away for some reason. Then I remembered the the fight I stopped only a few hours ago and that I was the cause of it. If they wanted me

they could have me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her which only made her purr louder. The skylight in my bedroom perfectly reflected the moonlight of Sapphire's agile

body. "You look so perfect in the moonlight" I stated. She stopped purring and looked me straight in the eye. Then ever so slowly inched her face closer to mine. I knew what she was

doing and I was more then happy to comply. I inched my face closer to hers and we locked lips. It wasn't long before I opened her mouth and plunged my tongue inside. She gasped

in surprise to this unknown feeling. But shortly started moaning in pleasure. I started swirling my tongue around her cavern which only made her moan louder. I assume not wanting

to leave me out she extended her inner jaw and shoved my tongue inside making my eyes snap open. But as she moaned even louder at my tongue swirling around her inner jaw I

relaxed. The kiss got more intense and she started rubbing her hips into mine. This was getting out of hand. Someone cleared thier throats making us rip our mouths away from each

other. I noticed Sapphire blush like crazy before I looked at the person standing at my door. It was Saph'ira. "Don't mind if I join in do you?" she asked as she teasingly stripped her

armour off. She ripped me out of Sapphire's grip, forced my mouth to hers and tryed to shove my head deeper with her hand. This must be how her kind kissed. I opened my lips and

shoved our heads together earning a moan from her. I swirled my tongue around her mouth and listened to her purr and moan like crazy. Our tongues were fighting for dominance.

Deciding to take it up a notch I slowly slid my handsa down her soft, smooth back making her gasp into my mouth and letting me win our tongue war. This time Sapphire cleared her

throat. Saph'ira ripped our mouths away remembering we wern't alone. "G-getting a bit excited are we?" Saph'ira asked as we looked at Sapphire's what seemed to be growing

breasts. "S-speak for yourself" Sapphire squeaked as we now all looked at Saph'ire's breasts which had nipples as stiff as rocks. Both females crossed their arms over their bosoms

blushing like crazy and too embarrassed to say anything else. I couldn't take it anymore. "What are you two talking about?" I asked. "Well...our...sex signal or as your kind call

them 'breasts' bloom when we get...excited" Sapphire explained. "My kinds body acts like a human females dose" Saph'ira stated. They looked down at the ground blushing and

ashamed. "Why are you two embarrassed? You shouldn't be ashamed of what your body dose. You two are beautiful just the way you are" I stated. And just like that the looked up

with hunger in their eyes. They pounced on me and started nipping at my neck. What the hell had got into them? Shy as ever one minute. Hungry with lust the next. I didn't stop

them though. I took turns at tongue kissing them and groped their plump rears. They were tugging at my clothes now. They couldn't be teased all night it would seem. They leaned

me up and lifted my shirt up. Sapphire kept kissing me and rubbing slowly up and down my torso. While Saph'ira hungrily undid my belt and pulled my pants down. They wanted

more. I grabbed each cheek on Sapphire's rump and shoved our mouths together. she was rubbing her hips into my abbs spreading her juices onto me. I didn't notice Saph'ire had

gotten my pants off intil she was gasped. It was enough to get me and Sapphire to stop making out and look in her direction. She was staring at my manhood with her jaw on the

floor. "What?" I asked. "I-it's so b-big" Sapphire stated looking at my member. 14 inches long and 4 wide. Was that too big? I wasn't sure. "I-I'm not sure I can take that" Sapphire

continued. "What are you talking about. It's gonna be great" Saph'ira stated. "Is it your first time?" I asked Sapphire. "...Y-yes" Sapphire said weakly and aligned our sexs together.

"Go easy. alright" I stated. "O-ok" she said And slowly moved down. She had barly got the tip in when I broke her barrier. She gripped my shoulders tight and cenched her jaw

whimpering. "I-I-It hurts...please...take it out" Sapphire begged. "Oh no" Saph'ira said and held her in place. "Just go slowly and it will all go away" Saph'ire cooed. Sapphire just

nodded. "...Alright" Sapphire stated. Saph'ira helped get me inside Sapphire by spreading her lips. Eventauly I got 10 inches in before I nudged her womb. She hissed in pain. "just go

up and down" Saph'ire whispered and Sapphire listened. Soon she was moaning freely. OOOHHH Y-YES...OOOOHHHH YYYYYYEEEESSSS I-I'M GONNA EXPLODE" she screamed her

Ds slapping up and down and squirting all over my crotch and bed. Did she just cum? I kept thrusting. "FFFFUUUUCCCKKK YYYEEEESSSS JUST LIKE THAT AAAAHHHHH" she came

again. I gave her my all, her DDs now flying. "AAAAAHHHH YES YES YYYYYYYEEEEESSSS" and again. "OOOOOOHHHHH GGGGGOOOODDDDSSS YYYYYEEEEEESSSS

AAAAHHHHHHH" and again. I lost count of how many times she came. She got tighter and tighter every time. The dam was breaking. "Sapphire I'm gonna-" "YYYYYEEEEEESSSS

FILL ME, FILL ME WITH YOUR LOVE AAAAAAAHHHHH" she hissed extending her inner jaw all the way, cumming as she felt me explode inside her. Then she fell towards me. 'Fuck' I

thought as I reached up to stop her only to grab her DD breasts. She was as light as a feather. I turned us over and pulled out making her moan. "I love you..." she stated before she

passed out. "I love you to" I cooed softly in her ear and listened to her purr. I then examined her body. Her DDs are what caught my eye. I did work for them. I sucked on her breast

and groped the other. It wasn't long before I realised she was lactating. I swallowed the milk I was feed while the other milk leaked onto her underside. she started moaning.

Someone cleared their throat and I looked in their direction. Only to see Saph'ira with her legs spred open and blushing like crazy. "W-well...what are you waiting for?" she asked. I

walked up to her and gave her a peck. "Is it your first?" I asked. "...Y-yes" she replied. "And your sure?" I continued. She just smiled shyly. "What are you waiting for?" she asked. I

proceeded to put our parts together. I just got the tip in when I took her virginity. She grunted and blinked tears away. I groped her rear and cooed quietly in her ear. "It's okay

beautiful. I'm here" I stated trying to take away the pain. It must have worked. "Alright" she said and I went all she could take. 12 inches. Now I was going in and out. "AAAAHHHH

FUCK YYYYYYYEEEEESSS I-I'M G-GONNA CCCCUUUUUMMMM" she screamed squirting all over my bed and crotch. 'I guess all aliens were squirters' I thought smirking as I pounded

harder making her DDs slap up and down. "F-F-FUCK AAAAAHHHHH YES YES YYYYYEEEEESSSSS" she came again. "YES JUST LIKE THAT AAAAAAHHHHH" she came again her DDs

flying up and down. "OOOOOOOHHHH GGGGOOOODDDSSS AAAAAAHHHHHHH" and again. How long had I been slaming into her. How many times had she came now. How much

tighter had she gotten. I gave her my all. I was gonna blow. "Saph'ira. Gonna blow" I warned. "YES PLEASE CUM INSIDE AS MUCH AS YOU WANT AAAAAAHHHHH" she screamed

cumming from my realese. "Never leave me" she begged. "Never" I whispered into her ear. She started purring. I pulled out after she passed out and milked her breasts making her

moan. Eventauly I milked her dry and put my arms around them. And just like that I felt the dark abyss take me.

**-Now that's how you keep a promise.;)**


	6. Like sisters

I awoke from my slumber only to find my bed a mess and Sapphire and Saph'ira cuddling into my chest. I listen to them purr and look at their smiles. But eventauly they both were

awake. "Morning handsome" Saph'ira purred. "did you enjoy your sleep?" Sapphire smirked. "I liked what happened before that" I stated going to get dressed. "What do you think your

doing?" Sapphire asked. "Getting dressed" I replyed. "Actaully your jobs not done here" Saph'ira smirked. Then I smelt it. Their strawberry pheromone. I smiled at their need for lust.

"Alright" I smirked and licked Sapphire's pussy from the bottem to flicking the clint. She howled in pleasure.

"OOOOOHHHH YYYEEESSSS I-I'M G-GONNA-AAAAAHHHH" she screamed squiting all over my face. "Oh, good with your tongue aye? My turn" she stated grabbing my head and shoving

it into her wetness. "OOOOOOHHHH JUST LIKE THAT YYYYYYEEEEEESSSSSS" she squirted as well. She realeased my head and fell back on my bed. Exausted. "J-Jaden" I heard and

looked at the source only to see Sapphire lied down on the bed with her legs open. Dripping with want with a begging look on her face. "P-please" she begged. I just smiled. "You don't have

to beg Sapphire. I'm yours remember" I reminded her. She seemed to blush at this. I smirked as I slowly entered her making her gasp. She tried pulling me deeper by wrapping her arms

around me. But she grunted in pain from her womb being pushed at. I eased myself out then thrusted back in. "OOOOHHH YES J-JUST LIKE TTTTTHHHHHAAATTT" she came again. I

thrusted harder making her Ds bobb up and down. "HARDER POUND ME HARDER OOOOOHHHH YYYYEEEEESSSS" and again. "OOOOOHHHHH GGGGOOODDDSSSS YYYYYYEEEEESSSS"

and again. I don't know how long I pounded her. But I wasn't gonna stop now. Her DDs were flying up and down now. She was getting tighter everytime. I was gonna blow. "Sapphire..." I

warned. "INSIDE ME DO INSIDE ME PLEASE AAAAAAAHHHHHH" she came again from the warmpth that came outta me. Her grip losened and she let go only to droop her head and pass

out. I pulled out and heard her moan. "Cham cham" someone cleared their throats loudly. I looked only to see Saph'ira leaning against the wall and pushing out her plump rear. "Well

then? Pound me already" she smirked. I complied. I thrusted into her. Hard. She howled like crazy. "YYYYYEEEEESSS THATS IT AAAAAAHHHHHHH" she came squirting all over my

crotch and the floor. I kept going. Making her DDs slap up and down. "HARDER, DEEPER AAAAAAAHHHHH YYYYYYEEEEESSSS" she over. "AAAAAHHHH YES YES YYYYYYEEEEESSSS"

and over. "FFFUUUUCCCCKKK YYYYYEEESSS POUND ME INTO THE WALL AAAAAHHHHH" and over again. Her DDs were flying. She got tighter every time. Gonna blow. "Saph'ira..."

I warned. "YYYYYEEEEESSS FILL ME UP FILL ME UP LIKE THE WHORE I AM OOOOOOHHHH YYYYYYEEEEESSSS" she screamed cumming from the feeling of me inside her. I grabbed

her before she could hit the ground and lied her on the bed and pulled out making her moan. "T-that was great" Sapphire stated looking at Saph'ira's face. "So you two are all sweet

and cuddly now?" I asked. "You kidding...we're like sisters" Saph'ira stated. I lied back down on my bed and felt the girls cuddle into my chest and fall asleep. I looked through my

skylight and watched the white clouds swim in the sea of blue. I looked back at how I meet these angels and smiled. I was the luckiest guy ever. Life couldn't be better.

**-A 'happy ending' I know...I think I'm gonna make more stories.**  
><strong>-JadenNZ1 signing off<strong>


End file.
